Scattered Clothes of Shattered Hearts
by ASHriannCHELU
Summary: The contrast of blue against green seems to fascinate even the most purest of a Mysterious Slytherin boy and Majestic of a Ravenclaw girl. MATURE CONTENT in Chapter 3. DH Compatible. Spoilers to Deathly Hallows. REVISING! UNDER CO
1. prologue

**Disclaimer;;**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHATACTERS, all rights and reserves to Warner Brothers adn the incredible mind and imagination of J.K.Rowling, authtor of the Harry Potter Series. **

**SPOILERS to DEATHLY HALLOWS**

* * *

**Prologue;;**

"I saw you- how could you?" Cho Chang asked, her voice quivering from her unsteady nerves and shaking body, her slender figure accompanied by the pale complexion of her skin, she truly looked sickly, but the young death eater that stood in front of her was beyond sickly looking, nearly death seemed to hover over him. The insides of Cho's stomach lurched with every move or sound that echoed through the stilled deserted hall. Harry Potter and the other's were hiding in the run down cellar they had been hiding in, she had slipped out when Harry was quick to go into the Ravenclaw's House tower, seeing as she was objected to see him through, another excuse was to scan their surroundings of the Halls to get a quick escaped, yet Cho had other thoughts in her mind.

"Don't have time now Cho, I'm sorry, They will kill me and my family, now go before they suspect you of being a traitor!" Draco Malfoy hissed, shoving the small thin hands of the girl that held his utmost emotions and desires for away, Cho looked at Draco as if she were to cry, but it had been so long since she had shed a tear. The war had altered everyone and Cho chang was no longer the blubbering young innocent girl she once was, no instead she was stronger, wiser, and above all, she was in love with a Death Eater, and not just any. Cho Chang was in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Death Eater, and the largest threat to the students of Hogwarts.

"You- You filthy git, I don't understand how you can be so cold hearted towards me, care for yourself! Your mother and Father already have death upon their heads, redeem yourself, help Harry Potter! Something!" Cho grabbed a fistful of Draco's robes quickly, making Draco's eyes flash with such intense anger and resentment, until he remembered through the reign of hatred towards the war, whom he was currently setting his eyes upon.

"Cho, just go- I promise, remember what I promised, I shall keep that promise, now please, go be safe." The stifled begging of Draco's made Cho's eye gleam with a stubborn tear that she willed to keep inside. "I do not want to be a widow Draco." She stated softly letting go of Draco's robes, he glanced over her longingly before his robes turned making the sound of the wind, his footsteps scarce as his long legs carried him out into a sprint around the corner.

The slender figured Scottish Asian ethnic young lady stood in the middle of the deserted charms corridor, her hand still hung out as if reaching the faint idea of Draco Malfoy, her hand began to retreat to her side, and the silver polished ring caught the moon light, it's diamond castled a bright glow before Cho pulled her hand into her other holding both to her chest, as if clutching her heart.


	2. Whispers in the Aisle

**Disclamer;; JK owns all.**

**THANK YOU for the reviews. **

**Serena Goodkey && Sarah**

**EDITED= I didn't like the other kind that I put up, this is more descriptive &also it is added scenes and more understanding, along with defining our characters a lot more, I read over a few fanfictions &I'm making Draco darker and more guarded than I have in the past… even though this is my first attempt at fanfiction with Draco/Hermione &in all. Haha.**

**SPOILERS: of Halfblood & DeathlyHallows**

"You would think spring would be less Rainy, and more enjoyable and warm." A young female complained inwardly, her face inclined towards her book, her neck craning over the "Magical Arts" text book that laid before her. The effects of time wearing the texts in the old scripts that she read, affording her posture to slouch against the old oak table she had her ribcage leaning against. The young girls hair slid over the pages of the book, although her light chocolate colored hair had been pulled back and constricted into a tight ponytail, the length of the girls hair cascaded over her shoulder allowing it to slide back and forth over the old tattered pages of the textbook. A defeated sigh escaped her thin lips before she finally sat up, leaning back she dropped her hands in an exasperated gesture and allowed her eyes to pulled from their concentration of scanning over the text towards the nearby window, before her thoughts were lost with the scenery and longing thoughts of outside adventures, a sneeze, cough, and sniffle pulled her attention to the Ravenclaw sitting beside her.

"Are you alright Cho?" Lisa Turpin asked curiously her eyebrows pulled together in a light concerned look, Lisa's piercing grey eyes looking over the slender Asian beside her. The reason for Lisa's instinct of protectiveness and concern had been the bond that grew between the two over the years of knowing one another, Lisa met Cho their First Year, since then the two had been inseparable, considering that Cho was always in groups, no one could ever disagree that it was always Lisa and Cho, not just Cho and a group of girls. Through the years and situations Cho Chang had undergone in the past, Lisa had been there, while the same went for Cho, she was always there for Lisa, in turn they were practically like sisters, dependable yet independent alone, without the other though, life would just be that much more difficult.

"I'm alright, just, all the books dust is blocking my sinuses." Cho Chang sniffled lightly, a soft smile slipping over her full lips, the fact of the matter was that Cho would not have her sinuses clogged if it hadn't been for her stubborn determination to devour the knowledge the old textbooks before them offered, her eager mind willing to take in all of it's information for in an even two years Cho's time would be marked and she would be leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for big and better things, also know as The Ministry, "Lisa, I'm gonna go to the Great Hall, I'm far too stuffed up to be here." The two of them giggled in unison at Cho's sinuses issue, inclining her head in acknowledgment to her friends' arrangements Lisa Turned back to her book, trying to regain concentration. 

Shaking her head Cho clutched her books to her chest, her loose Ravenclaw tie contrasted against the white of her blouse, her raven colored hair resembling a black silken waterfall as she walked, her slender hips swaying in a erythematic motion, no intentionally but it seemed that her moves always had some sort of rhythm to them, her even steps giving her step a small bounce of arrogance which she never intended either but it seemed evident to everyone else. Passing through a few aisles Cho's almond shaped eyes caught glimpse of a stealthy blonde male, his face hidden between books but his hair's pale blonde color contrasting against the darkness of the book binds catching her deep sapphire colored orbs with curiosity.

"It's already Spring, near to the break, and your still not-" 

"I need more time."

"He's not going to wait around forever Malfoy, make your choice or face the same exile your father-"

"Either you hold your tongue or I remove it from your anatomy." A low guttural hiss echoed through Cho's ears, the hairs on her neck rose, in spite of her strong belief to ignore gossip, or turn the other way, the deep concerning feeling and ebbing curiosity held Cho Chang's feet to the marble floor of the aisle over, her breathing becoming short.

The impatient voice was suddenly altered, a sudden tone of a plead was whispered, the deep voices soothed over the other, in their dark deep whispers of confrontation, before Cho could react with her mind her legs and cautious mind took her curiosity into instinct as she began to slide her soft soled shoes silently across the marble floor of the Library to further inspect the situation, her ears felt as though the twitched at every sound, her fingers trembled with anticipation. Cho leaned her ear against the bookcase, her curiosity never a rewarding trait, but with the happenings and suspicions arousing everywhere in Hogwarts, perhaps her curiosity would pay off. Leaning in more Cho tried with all her might to heighten her senses, within a few seconds Cho Chang felt her curiosity deflate, her heart slowed trying to regain it's normal heartbeat.

"Curiosity killed the Gnome." A dangerously silk voice came from behind, the hairs of Cho's neck rose, turning she gazed into a deep dark ocean of silver, his entrancing cold eyes held dangerous woes and untold nightmares that could possibly make them truth if one were to stare too deeply, a consequence Cho felt as though she would be punished for. Draco Malfoy had appeared before her, a yelp of surprised barley escaped Cho's lips, seemingly Draco anticipated that reaction and his hand covered her mouth quickly. "You keep quiet Chang or I will put you to sleep for the rest of your life." He threatened, Draco's deep baritone vibrated throughout Cho's whole body, her slender frame held at bay against his body. If it was not for the situation Cho had put herself in, the position Draco held Cho's body in would have allowed her to find their moment together attractive but this was reality, and fantasies never came into play in reality, Cho's insides turned uncomfortably as if she had fallen into something she would regret for the rest of her life without realizing it that moment.

"Malfoy-" Cho tried, a small whimper made it's way out of her deliberitly trying to catch anyone's attention yet agreeing to herself the cunning Slytherin would realize that. 

Grabbing Cho tighter Draco shook her into silence, "Shh." He demanded, his baritone vibrating through her body, shaking her to the bone, her hand held her skirt, without realizing her books had dropped silently to the floor. Draco had only one impulse and that was to carry the Ravenclaw out of the Library casually and erase her memory, there was no chances, or mishaps that could be afforded to complicate his current situation right now, already he was damned to hell and back, he did not need the outspoken voice of a helpless little girl ruining his life anymore than he was doing already.

"I am going to remove my hand, when I do you will be wise enough to allow me to escort you out of the Library-" Draco glanced around then down at Cho her pleading eyes sparked with the distinct glint of mischief, "If you do not wish to have a horrible fate rest upon the heads of your friends you will abide and do as I say." He added, a resentful sneer sliding over his thin lined lips, his pale pointed features nearing her face before pulling back slowly, Cho's mind began to fight her submissive answer but failed as her head nodded cautiously to his demand.

The grip from Cho Chang's arm eased, the pain and tender nerves that began to relaxed sent a tingling sensation down to her fingertips allowing her knowledge of the fact that she might actually have a bruise where his thumb had applied pressure onto her arm so forcefully. Grey cold calculating eyes scanned the aisles as the couple walked cautiously, Cho's slender frame stiffened and guarded in his presence, his guarded eyes and arrogant stature following in her wake, there was the uncomfortable tension between the two, Draco Malfoy's tall six foot two frame towering over Cho's petite five foot five figure. The gust of breeze that picked up against their walk made their robes swish behind them.

"Keep walking Chang." Draco instructed, even as they were in the corridor of the Library, turning a corner Cho's cunning nature and Quidditch reflexes acted upon instinct, drawing her wand out with a swift fluid motion she turned, pointing the erect mahogany carved weapon erect at Draco's stomach, "Fine-" Draco's deep voice held the cunning nature of an unpleasant animal, before Cho could turn fully her eyes looked at Draco, his pointed facial features blurring before her, her grip on her wand loosening and her body feeling as though it was of lead, her eyelids heavily falling over her vision, the impact of the marble floor stiffened Cho's body momentarily till the impact of strong arms caught her, making her body fold against the arms of her savior.

"Foolish Ravenclaw." Draco snarled, his strong arms catching Cho Chang's light body. The wand had barley touched Cho's back before emitting the soft blue glow of Dreamless Slumber, the charm allowing it's victim to call unconscious into a dreamless state of awareness. 

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sixth year am I correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her routine questions annoying the young Slytherin male, "Yes Ma'am" He answered, his silver eyes flashing with resentment but his composure still high, his expressionless pointed face reflecting in the silver pans that hung in the woman's' office.

"And Cho Chang Seventh Year, Ravenclaw." She asked, her hand movements jotting down note after note, "Yes Ma'am- I really should be going, I do not wish to be around when she comes to." Draco insisted, not that he resented seeing the girl, the fact still stood that his situation had not been resolved and if he were to resolve it, it needed him present, not in the infirmary giving unneeded details to the Nurse. Madam Pomfrey's eyes gave Draco a quick suspicious look before writing something down quickly.

"You may go young one, just one more time though, what happen?" She asked, if not for the tenth, then this would be the eleventh time, "Like I had stated before," Draco sighed out of frustration, "I found her, I believe exhausted from studying because she was lying on the bench near the library-" Draco stopped noticing the nurse was no longer paying attention, just trying to justify his story over and over again, it was weak, and ill planned out, near to how he was going about trying to kill Dumbledore, so his mind was all but cunning and witful at this point in time, especially seeing as it was late at night that he decided to take Cho to the Nurses office in a gallant way.

From the way the Nurse seemed to handle the convincing story Draco Malfoy was excuse, the sound of footsteps leading to the office sounded through the room before Draco was able to relax his thoughts. After a moment Draco's silver eyes flashed, a movement caught Draco's eye before he could leave.

"What- where?" a small voice croaked from behind the white curtain, Cho blinked her eyes open, at first images were blurred, but as she came to the white sheet around her allowed her to acknowledge where she was, "Nurse?" She called, swinging her feet from the bed and onto the floor she stood, her knees buckled for a moment and then relaxed, shaking off the cold feeling Cho pushed the curtain so that she could look around, "You!" 


End file.
